Tails No Tail
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: It might be hard to believe, but when Miles Prower was born, he had no tails at all! The young fox becomes the talk of the town in his new home, Wuol, where many insult and humiliate the tailless fox, and only few have the courage to stand up for him. AU.
1. The Tailless Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic- characters. The idea for this story is based on "Peter No-Tail"- books by Gösta Knutsson (also the movie). Don't worry; you don't have to know anything about Peter No-Tail to understand this story. Two or three of my OCs will be featured.

* * *

**1: The Tailless Fox**

It was raining hard during a lightning storm as the family struggled trying to find a shelter, walking through the muddy streets. Amadeus and Rosemary Prower had, for unknown reason, escaped from their old hometown along with their son, Miles. The young fox was in a way, a black sheep in the family, since he had no tail like all the other foxes. Therefore some had given him an ironic nickname, 'Tails'.

Tails was only four years old then, and his parents never told him why they had moved to the new town, but it was clear that something had happened in their old home. It was sad, because the village where the family used to live had been a very nice place. The new town was more like a criminal's lair. The narrow and dark streets were surrounded by suspicious gambling places and inns. Everybody seemed incredulous about each other, especially if they saw new faces. Poor Tails could never forget those piercing looks; he had always lived in the safety of his home and now he was abruptly thrown into a dark world. He was so young and innocent that he had no idea how cruel the outside world might be.

Despite all the hardships, the Prowers somehow managed to find a place to live in. It wasn't as much luxury as the place where they used to live, but compared to every other building in the town -which now Tails had become to know as Wuol- it stood out pretty much. There was a blossoming garden, two floors, kitchen, several rooms, and three bathrooms. However, the number of rooms didn't expand the size of the house, which was just enough for a family of three persons. Also there were wormholes and cockroaches. Still Prowers were happy with what they had, and grateful that they had got such relatively good house.

* * *

Next day the rain had finally stopped and the sun shined, dehydrating the water in wet surfaces. The remaining dew reflected the light beautifully like pieces of crystal. It was obviously going to be a very nice day. At least the weather was favorable. However it didn't embellish the somber town of Wuol very much. The day-people did not differ from those of nightlife; same silent and dangerous stare remained. Therefore the sunny shine and picturesque view to the town seemed somewhat unfitting.

Since the weather was so great, Amadeus and Rosemary decided to send their son to the town to meet people of his age and make new friends. The boy was still a little young and shy, and very dependend on his parents.

"What about you, Mom and Dad?" Tails asked.

"Mommy and Daddy have work to do, sweetheart," Rosemary replied. "Now go on, have fun!"

* * *

Tails walked through Wuol and tried to find anyone even close to his own age. Instead he saw titanic goons and tough guys, arm wrestling cigarettes in their mouths. They drank and talked loudly with no manners. One of the tough dogs noticed the lost and confused furball, standing in the middle of the crowd as if he was in the spotlight. As the dog stood up, Tails got alarmed and ran away. He had no idea that he had gained the attention just because he had no tail. He didn't know how peculiar it was to everyone else, because nobody had ever pointed it out; not even his parents when he had asked them: "Why do you have tails and I don't?" They had always changed the subject quickly, dodging the question.

The yellow and white fox ran till he saw nobody else around. He stopped and observed his surroundings. He was on an empty backyard. There was a fence with a hole that Tails had ran through and which had led him to this place. It was a messy place, more like a dump, but at least it was peaceful and quiet. An old oak stood strong and there was a swing hanging from one of its branches. On the same branch there sat a raven.

Tails talked with the raven and befriended him quickly. His name was Rick, and he warned Tails that Wuol wasn't a place for kids that young to live in.

"And watch out for Pence," were the raven's last words before flying away. Tails didn't get the advice. Who was Pence?

The fox kept on looking around in the yard. He felt comfortable in this place, but little did he know that there was someone living on that yard. Someone very acid, who would soon humiliate him, making him the talk of the town for him having no tail: Pence the Fox.


	2. Making Friends?

**Making Friends?**

Tails played with little mice that were in the yard. First they had been scared of him, but soon they had noticed that Tails was a nice guy. All of a sudden all the mice sensed oncoming peril and they ran away as someone came closer from the shadows. Tails was still so entranced about this happy place he had found that he didn't notice the other fox until he tapped Tails in the shoulder.

Tails turned around and saw a mean-looking, orange fox with very long tail, spiky nose, and short whiskers. The other fox studied Tails with his disgusted gaze. He spoke from between his teeth very slowly, but angrily:

"Who the heck are you? Do you realize what 'territory' is?" he asked.

"No, can you explain?"

"Idiot! Territory is a private area. And _this _is my territory!" the other fox said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Tails tried to explain.

"You must be stupid. I guess you're not from around here."

"Yeah, I came from the countryside," Tails said.

"My name's Pence," the orange fox said contemptuously, ignoring Tails's explanation. "I'm the most handsome cat around."

"I am Miles Prower," Tails said and gave his hand for a handshake. Pence only glared at the hand without shaking it.

"That's a stupid name," he said coldly. Tails scratched his head and took back his stretched arm. He didn't feel so comfortable on this yard anymore. He was too gullible to understand that Pence definitely had something against him.

"Where are your parents?" Tails asked just to say something.

"Parents? Who needs parents? You have parents? Yack! Kids with parents are spoiled brats, who get all what they want."

Tails fell silent again. Couldn't he just agree in _one _thing with Pence? Otherwise it'd be challenging to befriend him.

Just as Tails was about to leave home shamefully Pence noticed that he had no tail. The orange fox burst into laugh instantly.

"Waahaa! Look at your tail!!!" he guffawed himself out of breath. Tails was confused and he tried to change the subject:

"Um, you have a really nice backyard here," he said nervously, but Pence wouldn't let him get rid of that shameful situation. He started a 'lecture' about how the tail is the fox's most graceful feature.

* * *

Just then someone passed the two foxes. She was a long-eared rabbit with orange dress and white gloves. She was probably on her way home.

"Hi, Pence! Who's your companion?" she asked studying Tails with her stare. The yellow fox prepared to introduce himself as Miles, but Pence broke in:

"He's Tails… No Tail!"

"Actually it's Miles", Tails corrected in embarrassment.

"He looks like a nice guy. I wish I weren't so busy right now, but we'll probably meet later. I really hope so."

The rabbit walked away and Tails looked after her enamored. Pence recognized that reaction and watched at the other fox evilly smiling, a plot forming in his head.

"She was nice! What's her name?" Tails asked.

"She's Cream the Rabbit. One of the prettiest girls in town. She lives with her family just like you."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Tails said, but Pence stopped him.

"Wait, Tails! As your friend, I want to give you a friendly tip: Cream loves singing. A serenade would certainly impress her."

"Wow, thanks, Pence. You're really fair pal," Tails said gratefully, not suspecting anything. He had no idea that Pence hated him, because he had a family unlike Pence himself. Tails walked away and left the other fox alone.

"Mwahahaa! That fool doesn't know that as much as Cream loves serenades, her parents don't and they'll punish every singer who comes underneath Cream's balcony. Tails will get a lesson he won't forget!"


	3. Serenade

**Serenade**

It was getting dark as Tails arrived beneath the white balcony and started singing. Pence did not want to miss the scene where Tails would get chased away by Cream's parents, so he had come along secretly and hid in a bush. This would teach that spoiled sissy to come to his backyard without permission.

Tails sang as he played his acoustic guitar that he had brought with him. He was singing the same song that his mother always sang to him before going to bed. It did not take long till the biscuit rabbit appeared to the balcony. Her expression was a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Are you mad?" she whispered. "You can't sing here, my parents will kill you!"

"I can't sing? But I thought…"

"You have a beautiful voice," she continued. "Quickly, climb up here! We can dine together."

"Okay," Tails said tremulously and climbed up.

* * *

The garden fell tacit again. Pence jumped out of the bush, thinking that Tails had been chased away. Just then Cream's father came and saw him.

"So, you are the adventurer who comes to disturb our daughter every night, huh? I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

The pugnacious father rabbit started running after confused Pence with a rake. The orange fox had fallen to his own trap. He finally outran his chaser, mauled and exhausted. He returned home wondering whatever had happened to Tails who was the one who was supposed to end up like this.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cream's room, the couple had gotten to know each other a little better while eating. The rabbit taught Tails that Pence was the leader of all the homeless animals in Wuol, and he manipulated them to hate the ones with families.

"You better watch out for him!" she warned. "He often picks on all the new guys, especially if they're different."

That made Tails think. He had never before thought himself as different than the others, despite the fact that he was tailless. Maybe this trap was just beginning of bad things that Pence would be planning for him. But even Pence could not be so evil, could he?

* * *

Tails returned home late after midnight. As he had guessed, his parents were mad at him.

"Miles Prower! We were worried sick for your absence. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Sorry, Ma. I was making friends…" Tails said for excuse.

"Really?" Rosemary asked her voice much softer now. "You made friends?"

"Yeah," Tails said looking at the floor. But how could he know that Cream really was on his side, instead of supporting Pence?

"That's wonderful! I thought that you would have a hard time finding any kids of your age. Therefore, I will not punish you. But tomorrow you better come home before it gets dark."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Next morning when Tails was walking through the neighborhood, he saw two cats, who were talking about him:

"There he comes," the first cat whispered.

"Give it to him when he comes by," the other one answered.

Tails walked by the duo and stopped. The blue cat pushed the red one forwards, and he handed Tails some kind of card.

"What is it?" the fox asked.

"It's an invitation to the Dance. It's tonight," the cats answered. "Pence told us to give it to you. Coming?"

"Wow, Pence's a fair guy! Of course I'm coming now that I'm personally invited. See you at night," he said and walked away.

* * *

As Tails returned home the same day, he went to ask his mother permission to go to the Dance at night.

"Oh, fine! Geez! This boy's getting settled much faster than I imagined. First day making friends, then going to a dance. What next?"

"Where's Daddy?" Tails asked looking around. Rosemary had a long pause before her reply.

"Uhh, Daddy had to go back to our village for his... business… Now go on, have fun with your friends! Mommy's busy right now!"

Tails went to his room. He still did not know what had happened in his village anyway. Why would his father return there? In any case he was happy that he would get to go to the Dance. Perhaps he could make new friends with the people there?


	4. The Dance

_**The Dance**_

Finally it was time for the Dance. In front on the mirror, Tails combed his fur on his head and cheeks, and placed a cute, blue little bow underneath his neck. He was ready to go. He said goodbye to his mother and started walking towards the park where the invitation guided him to go.

Soon he found the place, and saw a surfeit of different animals crowded next to a huge stage. There were booths and colorful lights everywhere. There was a band playing soft music that created atmosphere. The fox tried to find Cream with his gaze, but instead he saw a beautiful, red and white fox, who was walking directly towards him. The unknown girl fox giggled, took his hand and led him to the stage.

Meanwhile Cream had arrived, and as she saw Tails with another girl, she had to pick another male companion to dance with, intending to not look stupid standing there alone, and to make Tails jealous. She took an old man's arm and dragged him to the stage with her, trying to make sure that Tails saw them.

Tails had just introduced himself to the girl fox, who showed obvious interest towards him. Her name was Alice the Fox. What Tails did not know, was that Alice was one of the most pursued girls in Wuol, and he had now perfect chance to get her. Sadly the music started, and then the male fox remembered that he could not dance.

To make matters worse, the band started the dance with tango, which was very difficult dance for beginners. Alice soon noticed how poor dancer Tails really was, stepping on her feet constantly, and clumsily struggling unbalanced. Tails tried to watch what others were doing, but it only made it worse. He felt very uncomfortable, and finally the girl let go of his hands and backed off unimpressed and shocked.

Pence, who had watched the scene from the side, did not bother to hide his derision to Tails as he entered the stage and bowed to Alicia:

"Would you want a real dancing companion, dear?" he asked. Alicia nodded and they started dancing, Pence evilly smiling. He had had his eye on this girl for a while, and now he had lessoned that brat. It was a jackpot! To maximize his spitefulness, he happily watched as Tails walked out of the stage, obviously depressed.

"Never mind that tailless loser," Pence said to Alicia. "I'll have you know that I have the longest tail in Wuol."

"Oh, really?" she said, intersted.

* * *

The music finally stopped and now it was time for games, like apple-fishing. Pence found Tails leaning against a tree while others were having fun. Just to guarantee that nobody would miss that pitiful fox, Pence took a microphone and walked beside Tails:

"Ladies and gentlemen! I have promised to entertain you all tonight, so let me introduce you to my pal. Here he is; the clown of the year: Tails the Tailless Fox!"

"Actually it's just Miles…" Tails corrected, but nobody could hear him over the laughter. Even Alice was laughing, and the yellow fox didn't see Cream anywhere to protect him. So, he walked away shamefully while the others still laughed and made fun of him.

"I wish I had a tail," the young fox muttered by himself, and watching the others jealously, having fun.

* * *

One would think that nothing would cheer up Tails during that day anymore, but luckily he got amused when he saw Pence's tail getting stuck in some hole in the stage just when he was talking about how cool it was to have the longest tail in town. The orange fox finally got out his tail, which was now all swollen. He almost cried out of pain, but kept the tears inside for his dignity.

Tails smiled secretly. Even though tail might be a graceful feature, it may also cause some trouble. Maybe being tailless was not so bad after all… Except it was harder to make friends.

While Pence had his tail in a bucket full of ices, Alice came by him and snorted:

"You sure have the longest tail in Wuol, and now it's the thickest too. I think you got what you deserved. I'm outta here."

She left Pence there cursing the fact that his plans had turned against him. Everyone else started departing, because there were no more show numbers left.

Tails decided to go home as well, when he met up with Alice again.

"Good night," she said and hugged him warmly. Tails had no answer and before he knew it, she was gone. The tailless fox stood there confused and started to walk back home.


	5. Olympics

**5: Olympics**

Everybody in Wuol, excluding Cream and Tails, had been invited to a meeting in a dark underground storage, where Pence was having a speech concerning Tails, though he only talked about people with families generally.

"Good people of Wuol. You may have noticed odd things going on recently. There have appeared more and more certain spoiled people, who think that they are somehow better than us. Some people with families think that they live more happily than we do, and it's obnoxious!"

"Yeah, you're right," came from the crowd along with some murmurs.

"So, we'll have Olympics and prove that we're tougher than certain people. We'll start tomorrow, and the winner shall be honored."

Everybody left the storage, talking about the oncoming Olympics. Pence was left alone, and he laughed by himself: this time Tails would be so ashamed, he'd have to leave the town.

* * *

Meanwhile Tails was in Pence's yard, playing with the mice and Raven. Their games were interrupted when Pence appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought I made it clear last time; you're not welcome on my yard!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so mean all the time," Tails said. "Someday you'll lose all your friends and respect."

"Respect?!" Pence repeated. "I'm the boss of this darn town! I have all the respect and trust. You're the one nobody respects. Which reminds me: If you want to become truly honored and respected, you'll have to win the Olympics."

"Olympics? What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"We have Olympics tomorrow at the station. If you don't participate, I'll tell them that you chickened!"

"Heck no, I'm coming!" Tails said, and with that Pence left with grin, leaving Tails and other animals there.

"It's just another trap of his, you know," The Raven warned.

"I know, but what else can I do," Tails replied sadly. "I will show him!"

* * *

The next day Tails arrived in the station, and Pence gave him his uniform.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only one left," he said covering his laugh as Tails was wearing a pink pajama. "But if you have no uniform, you won't participate the games."

Tails was angry, but didn't say anything. He knew something like this would happen.

The referee for the tournament was Vanilla the Rabbit. Tails didn't know that she was Cream's mother, but she looked like a fair judge anyway.

The first game was triple jump. Before Tails's turn, Pence came by and gave him his track shoes. Tails took them on without suspects.

"That's very nice of you" Tails said, not knowing that there were spikes inside his shoes. Therefore his jump was less than half meters, as he struggled already in the running part. Everybody laughed in the audience, except Cream who yelled:

"Don't give up, Miles! You can do it!"

Unfortunately this wasn't the fox's only performance that was a record low, while Pence got the longest jump.

* * *

The next game was shot put. While every else player got to throw Pence's black-painted rubber balls, Tails was given a five kilogram heavy shot. He, and everybody in the audience, didn't know that Pence and others were cheating against him.

"Is it really this heavy?" Tails asked, barely keeping up the shot with his hands. He was confused how easily others had lifted and thrown the shot.

"No, you're only missing muscles," Pence laughed. "Not to mention the tail!"

Once again, Tails's score was the worst. Cream kept on cheering for him, and Alice looked at her incredulously. But the male fox's ears were deaf to any encouragement, for all he could hear was derision.

* * *

It was time for the final game; running contest. The track was very long and included barriers, and a trail through the forest. The referee would be following the race through binoculars. Tails took his place next to Pence and whispered:

"Now it's payback time, Pence. And no any track shoes this time."

The race started and Pence immediately took the lead, being followed by Tails and the third contestant, who got left behind far away. It was only between Tails and Pence now that they got out of sight in the woods. Tails could see Pence's head behind a bush that was separating the two from each other. The orange fox raised his lead greatly, because Tails couldn't see that on the other side of the bush, Pence was using a bicycle that he left off as he reached end of the woods. Tails was still not out, even though the other fox had a lead of fifteen meters.

Now came the barriers. Pence cheated on this part too; he had a remote that raised and lowered the barriers with a push of a button. He lowered them on his own part, and raised them when Tails was coming, causing him to falter. Still the race was tight, and Pence was getting tired, having wasted almost all of his cheats. All but one.

Finally Tails managed to pass Pence, who used his last trap with the remote. A small barrier quickly jumped out of the ground in front of Tails, who had no time to react for his speed. He tripped, landing on his face. The barrier was so small that nobody could see it from the distance. Tails tried to get up from the mud, but Pence stepped on his arm as he passed him and went through the finish line. The meaney had won.

* * *

Tails got up ill at ease, and even the third contestant passed him before he struggled, injured to end his race. He had lost, though it had been so close. He hit the ground with his hands when he was past the finish line. Pence walked on the podium to get the Golden Medal of Honor.

"I'm the winner, where's my prize?"

"No Prize for you, Pence the Fox!" Vanilla announced from her high chair. Everybody gasped and turned to see her as she continued:

"Maybe nobody else here has not noticed, but I have: Pence has cheated in each game!"

The rabbit got up and walked by the shots. She raised up two of them; the other one got up with ease, the other one she had to hold lower.

"Apparently there are two types of shots here, and I assume that Tails was the only one who used the heavy one," she said. Pence was speechless, but his humiliation was not over. Vanilla then picked up the track shoes.

"I saw that Tails was the only one wearing these shoes. And what a surprise: there are spikes on the wrong side."

"I don't understand… Someone must've sabotaged the games… Not me… I don't..." Pence tried to explain.

"Spare me from your excuses! I know your tricks," Vanilla said angrily. "I forgot to mention that remote thing of yours in the last race, not to mention your bicycle. Therefore, you shall be disqualified, and Tails will win the Gold Medal."

* * *

Tails's heart jumped as Vanilla gave him the Medal. He had really won! Cream rushed by him and congratulated his victory. The two talked the rest of the night about their lives and Wuol, and Tails could be proud that he had accomplished something remarkable. From that day on Tails started dating Cream daily.

For Pence it had been the last drop. Each of his trap had turned against himself, and he had grown to hate that lucky skunk even more.

"But next time I'll really get him!" he vowed. "Even if it means I have to hurt him."


	6. Trap

**6: Trap**

Even though he refused to admit it to himself, Pence was jealous of Tails, who had already his own girlfriend despite he was tailless. Having the longest tail around was not enough to impress Alice, who showed no interest for him. It was the yellow fox's fault too. He had stolen his love, his fame, and his dignity. He would not be forgiven.

Pence invited the homeless animals to the underground storage again for a meeting.

"This has been the last drop for all of us! Tails is so conceited and annoyingly self-confident that he has no respect for us homeless people at all. He came here in our town thinking that he would just like that become the new boss. He gets warm food five times a day while we starve in the cold, and he still dares to think that he's tougher, smarter, and more important that we are!"  
"Yeah! We've gotta do something!" the others cheered. Their blindness in the situation was not their fault; they had always been manipulated to hate domestic animals. That's what their leader had taught them.

"So my plan to get rid of that brat permanently," Pence continued, "is this: Tomorrow night, Tails will be taking his precious little Cream home as he does every night. I suggest we go and kidnap the girl, and threaten Tails that we'll kill her if he doesn't go out of the town… forever!"

"YEAH!" came an agreement from many mouths. However Alice grabbed the microphone and protested:

"But, ladies and gentlemen, use your minds! This is getting ridiculous! Tails never did anything wrong against us!" she said.

"What do you care about him," Pence asked. "You don't know what that fox has done to me. I'll tell you later, honey. But now it's time for us to prepare to get rid of that kid!"

* * *

The next night everything went such as Pence had predicted. Tails was walking with Cream on the street, hand in hand. They were talking about something that the others in their hiding places could not hear. Finally the couple reached the corner, where Pence was lurking, a sack ready for kidnapping.

However, just then something weird happened. A flash of light and insanely loud boom, followed by warm wind and smoke. There was an airship in the sky, bombing the city. Pence and his companions ran away from their hiding places. They tried to find shelter. Tails took Cream on his arms out of reaction and started running until he reached the forest in the end of the town. There he put the girl down and together they saw the flaming buildings of Wuol. The bombs had caused a conflagration.

"What about our parents," Cream asked worriedly.

"We just have to wish they found shelter," Tails replied.

Suddenly, something that looked like a blue laser beam, came beside the two and put down Vanilla. Then, that blue thing blasted back to the burning town, and returned immediately with some other people. He did the same several times, until finally he brought Tails's parents. The fox was so happy he went to shake the hand of that blue guy, who was now still and appeared to be a hedgehog.

"Thank you so much for saving our families. Who are you?"

"I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied.

"What're you going to do now?" Tails asked.

"Well, I've got to go beat my nemesis, Dr. Eggman." With that, the blue blur speeded away to fight against the person who was in that ship. Tails looked after that hero. He decided to go help him.

"Stop, where are you going, Miles?" Cream asked in shock, when she saw the fox running towards the battleship. Without turning back, still running, Tails replied:

"I'm gonna help Sonic defeat that bad guy."

* * *

In the city Tails wondered how he could get up on the flying ship. Then he found a red biplane called "Tornado". It was not a plane for sky battles, but Tails took it anyway. He started the engine and flew high next to the bomber. He landed the Tornado inside the ship and ran to destroy its engines. Since he was an inborn mechanic, the job was easy for him. The ship started beeping and crash landing slowly. Tails went to seek the blue hedgehog, and found him.

"Come with me. I can get us outta here," the fox said and showed the way to Tornado. The blue hedgehog could have managed to get out by his own, but he wanted to let that helpful fox do something to make him feel proud of himself. Together they flew away just before the ship crashed on the ground and exploded. The doctor who had controlled the ship, was landing with a parachute, shaking his fist. Tails and Sonic landed on the forest where everybody was waiting for them.

"Not possible," Pence kept on saying, his face stuck on the stupid and surprised emotion. The crowd cheered. They had all seen as the duo had destroyed the battleship all by themselves.

Cream dashed towards her tailless hero and kissed him on the cheek. The fox blushed, and Alice looked jealously from the side. Then her face turned happy again; she knew she was not to be a part of Tails's life, but she would always help him. Even if it had to be secretly.

"We should all be very proud that such a wonderful young man as Tails has come to our town," Alice said. "He taught us that where you come from doesn't matter, but what's really inside you! This gives us a reason to rebuild our town and become all one big family, instead of separating domestic animals from the homeless. We should be grateful to this fox that he opened our eyes. Three cheers for Tails No Tail!"

"Just Miles…" Tails corrected, but he was already being cheered for.

* * *

"So, Dr. Eggman was the reason why we moved," Tails asked.

"Yes, son. He destroyed our village, like he destroyed Wuol. I was one of the rebuilders of the place, but we thought that you'd be too young to learn what the fate of our village was," Tails's father said.

"But Eggman is still not down," Sonic said. "For now, he is no harmful for a while, but he'll return. That's why the world needs me; to fight against him."

Sonic then turned to Tails:

"Hey, buddy. I want you to have this for helping me," he said and handed over a gem.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It's a Miracle Gem. A very rare gem that makes your any wish come true. Use it well!"

"Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

Tails wished that he had a tail. His wish came more than one-hundred percent true. In fact, the next morning he had two tails! Now he really was worth his name. He felt like someone had tested him by making him live without a tail, and this was his reward.

The same day he had to say goodbye to his parents and to Cream.

"Where are you going to go, Miles?" she asked.

"Just call me Tails," Tails said smiling. "I want to fight against Dr. Eggman with Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't really know why. Somehow it just feels he needs assistance on his adventures."

"Okay, if that's what your heart tells you to do…" Cream said. "But will you ever come back to see me?"

"Sure, of course I will!" Tails said. "I promise."


End file.
